Mr. X
by combobulator
Summary: Takes place during Jacks rescue of Emma. Shows what happened between Snake and olga and how they joined forces in order to get aboard Arsenal.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from any Metal Gear game, not Snake, not Raiden, not Otacon, not even Metal Gear him/her/itself  
  
A/N: This is the story of what happened to Snake when he met up with Olga for the second time. As she said in MGS2, they met up, fought, and joined forces at about the same time Raiden was "holding hands with that little girl."  
  
Jack climbed out of the icy waters of the flooded first floor basement of the Shell 2 core with Emma Emmerich mounted on his back. Emma demounted and Jack slowly touched his first two fingers his right ear.  
  
Across the Big Shell, in the Shell 1 core, Snake heard a ring in his inner ear, he too pressed his fingers to his ear.  
  
RAIDEN: Snake, it's Raiden.  
  
SNAKE: Raiden, we've infiltrated the Computer Room. What's your situation?  
  
RAIDEN: Emma's safe, we're heading your way.  
  
OTACON: Good job.  
  
SNAKE: Shell 1 is deserted. Looks like everybody's aboard Arsenal.  
  
RAIDEN: Right, we'll get there as soon as possible.  
  
OTACON: And Raiden, keep Emma safe would ya'?  
  
RAIDEN: Sure thing Otacon.  
  
Snake disconnected his codec and looks at Otacon. "She'll be okay," he said trying to comfort Otacon. "I'll be right back," he said to Otacon. Snake stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Otacon asked curiously.  
  
"My SOCOM is out of ammo, I saw some on the floor up above, I'm gonna go get it."  
  
"Be careful Snake," Otacon called out just as Snake left the room.  
  
Snake made his way to the elevator, his gun equipped just incase. He had that uneasy feeling in his stomach, the feeling that something, or someone, was coming.  
  
The ammo Snake had seen was in a locker on the first floor basement of the Shell one core. Snake made his way to the locker and opened it up. There, lying on the bottom of the locker, were three SOCOM ammunition clips. Snake knelt over to pick them up, and when he stood back up, he found a gun aimed at his head. It was a USP, Snake knew guns, he could tell what gun it was just by the way it felt pressed up against the side of your head.  
  
"Turn around, hands up," the soldier was Russian, and female. Snake turned around to face Olga Gurlukavich.  
  
"Olga," Snake said.  
  
"Who are you, do I know you?" she asked backing up and pulling the gun slightly away from Snake's head.  
  
"Don't remember, that windy night on the tanker?" Snake asked.  
  
"Ah yes, now I remember, Mr. Solid Snake I presume." she said grinning. "Drop your weapon," she commanded.  
  
"Snake slowly lowered his weapon to the ground, Olga kept her gun on his head the entire time. Suddenly, and quite bravely, Snake rolled to the side and got behind the locker, with the gun still in his hand. Olga got to the side of the doorway in which she entered. Snake loaded his new ammo into the gun; he turned the corner and fired three shots. Olga peeked into the doorway and fired once, missing Snake. She quickly rolled to the opposite side of the doorway and flattened herself up against the wall. Snake saw this and crossed over to the doorway and flattened himself up against a wall, him and Olga were back to back, with only a wall in between them. Olga, still thinking Snake is by the lockers, peeked once again around the corner and stuck her gun out in front of her. Little did she know, Snake was right by her, he grabbed her arms, snatched her gun, and flipped her on her back.  
  
Snake quickly threw her gun to the side and aimed for Olga. She stood up slowly.  
  
"Your quick Mr. Snake, I'm sure that came in handy when you killed my father."  
  
"I didn't kill your father," Snake said, still aiming at Olga.  
  
"Don't you dare give me that, I saw the photo's, I read the article's. Everybody knows you sank that Tanker two years ago."  
  
"That's not what happened," Snake lowered his gun slightly.  
  
"Then what did happen," Olga was tired, she leaned against the locker to rest slightly.  
  
Snake explained the events that took place that day on the tanker. He explained that Ocelot had betrayed her father, and Snake was innocent.  
  
Olga muttered something under her breath. This alarmed Snake and caused him to slightly raise his gun at Olga.  
  
"What was that?" he asked a little too harshly.  
  
"Nothing, I just said that now I wont feel so bad when I have to betray him," Olga looked deeply depressed.  
  
"Betray, what are you talking about," Snake was beyond confused, he raised his gun once again.  
  
"You can lower your weapon, I'm on your side." Olga said, signaling for Snake to put away his gun.  
  
"Why, why would you betray your own men, you said that they meant everything to you."  
  
"Yes, that is why it pains me so," Olga walked around behind the lockers and sat down on a nearby couch, they must've been in a lounging area of some sort.  
  
"What are you talking about," Snake had still not lowered his gun. "If you don't wish to do it, then why are you."  
  
"Because as much as this army means to me, my son means more," Olga said.  
  
Snake lowered his gun and put it in its holster. "What about him?" he asked.  
  
"That night, the night we fought, I was pregnant," she said.  
  
"Yes I knew that," Snake remembered hearing Olga's conversation with her father those two years ago.  
  
"My son was taken by the Patriots, I was sent here to help your friend Jack, or else," she paused momentarily. "Or else, they will terminate my child." "So far, I've been doing my best to help him, I've been masquerading as the ninja for a while now."  
  
"So you're the ninja?" Snake exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," she replies.  
  
"Have you tried looking for your son?" Snake asked.  
  
"Never, if I did, I would never find him, only they know where he is." There was a long pause.  
  
"I should get back to the computer room, where will you be?" Snake asked Olga.  
  
"I have to find a way to complete the mission, my son must live. If your friend dies, so does my son."  
  
"What?" Snake asked.  
  
"If anything happens to your friend Jack, they will terminate my son, make sure he stays alive."  
  
"We have to get aboard Arsenal, do you know if there's a way we can do that?" Snake asked.  
  
"I have an idea," she said smiling. 


End file.
